Le Duel
by Anders Andrew
Summary: De cape et de crocs : Armand et Don Lope sont dans une auberge; ils ont dus quitter la cours du roi de France à cause d'un duel. Le renard tente d'en savoir plus sur les causes de ce fameux duel...


**Titre** : Le Duel

**Auteur** : Anders Andrew

**Fandom **: De cape et de crocs

**Persos/Couple **: Armand/Don Lope

**Rating** : PG 13 (parce que : ivrognerie, bromance à subtext homosexuel, et un petit peu de sang)

**Disclaimer** : De cape et de crocs est une bande dessinée publiée aux éditions Delcourt, dont la propriété revient à Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou

**Prompt** : Quelque chose sur leur relation passé et présente, sur ce quelque chose qui les lie et que parfois, ils ont du mal à définir eux-mêmes.

Détails facultatifs : J'adorerais une scène dans un bar ou un combat à l'épée. Que cela soit juste les deux qui s'entraînent ou alors, les deux contre des ennemis.

**Note **: Je doute très sérieusement que mes vers soient à la hauteur de ceux de l'original…

* * *

><p>Une chope de bière à la patte, Armand semblait pourtant de fort méchante humeur. Don Lope, dans un soucis tout bonnement altruiste, lui demanda, de la mousse plein les moustaches, ce qui le chagrinait et lui faisait arborer une aussi triste mine.<p>

Son ami rouquin le dévisagea d'un œil légèrement troublé par l'alcool, dans une moue mécontente qui n'avait, pour sa part, rien à voir avec la boisson - et ce bien que celle-ci ne soit pas tout à fait de première qualité; il faut dire à cet égard qu'avec le peu d'argent qu'il leurs restait, ils n'avaient pu se rendre dans une meilleure auberge.

« A vrai dire, je pensais à la cour du Roi de France que nous avons été forcé de quitter par votre faute, et je me faisais la réflexion que si vous aviez su conserver votre sang froid, nous n'en serions sans doute pas là, à siroter de la bière frelatée et de la vinasse, en se demandant où nous allons coucher cette nuit.

Le loup s'essuya le museau d'un revers de manche, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous en êtes encore là, _por dio _? Ce qui est fait est fait, et de toute manière, cet impertinent a mérité son sort.

- Mais que vous a donc fait ce…quel était son nom déjà ?

- Montmorency, grogna l'hidalgo. Ce basset m'avait manqué de respect.

Le regard de Maupertuis s'éclaira d'une étincelle d'intérêt qui raviva quelques peu sa verve; d'une voix au débit plus fluide, il insista :

- Ne pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? Qu'en est-il du différend qui provoqua le duel causant sa mort, et de par ce fait, notre départ précipité ?

Détournant les yeux, le fier espagnol prit une gorgée de malt. Tout intrigué par son attitude quelque peu fuyante, son complice chercha son regard en tanguant sur sa chaise, un sourire goguenard éclairant son expression d'un air rusé.

- Vous ne m'en direz pas davantage ? Ne suis-je pas votre presque frère, votre compagnon d'arme…

- _¡ Bastante ! _Assez ! Inutile de tenter de me soutirer des informations : je ne dirais rien, le coupa l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah, c'est que vous faites le timide. _Mais je suis certain qu__'__avec ce doux breuvage__…_

Armand commença à servir du vin rouge dans un verre, qu'il tendit à son ami. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et en prit une lampée.

- _…__bientôt, vous me tiendrez un autre langage._

Don Lope s'étrangla, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son camarade français. Non pas que ce fut réellement drôle, mais le renard avait eut sa dose d'alcool pour la soirée et cela se répercutait sur les mouvements de son caractère. Il était par ailleurs décidé à extirper des aveux à son mutique compagnon.

Ce n'est qu'une fois bien imbibé que don Lope daigna enfin lâcher ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

- La querelle qui nous opposa…hips…vous concernait, _Don Armando_, maugréa le loup entre deux hoquets, le regard légèrement louche.

C'est avec un étonnement mitigé que Maupertuis accueillit cette déclaration; il l'avait plus ou moins deviné, à l'insistance du refus de son ami à lui en parler. Il resservit son verre.

- Continuez, je suis intrigué.

- Cet infâme _rata_, cracha l'hidalgo sur un ton de mépris prononcé, insinuait avec insistance que…vous et moi…nous avions…ce « genre » de relation.

Il élevait la voix tandis que ses paroles se faisaient plus hachées, comme il en suffoquait encore de vexation brûlante. Le renard jeta de furtifs coups d'œil autour d'eux. La guinguette était certes bruyante, mais quelques personnes de la tablée voisine s'étaient retournées pour leur lancer des regards obliques.

Apaisant, Maupertuis tapota gentiment l'épaule de son partenaire, qui noyait sa colère dans l'alcool. Cette beuverie risquait de leur coûter leurs dernières piécettes, mais las,…nul n'y faisait attention à l'heure actuelle. On s'en inquièterait plus tard.

- De quel geeeeenre de relation parlait-il ?, chuchota Armand, une étincelle de malice brillant dans ses iris dorés.

- D'hérésie ! De luxure ! Voilà ce dont ce maraud nous accusait, avec un air de fouine aux aguets, envieux et fourbe !, rugit soudain Don Lope en se levant, la bouteille dans la patte.

Son ami le fit rasseoir, un peu anxieux.

- Allons, allons, du calme…c'était si terrible que ça qu'il nous traite comme deux…

-…Sodomites !, l'interrompit brutalement le fiévreux ibère au catholicisme fervent. Comme si je…nous pouvions nous livrer à ces actes contre-nature, dégradants, avilissants…

Son verbeux compagnon en resta pour une fois totalement coi; le loup en profita pour continuer son haletante logorrhée :

- Il est strictement impossible que je…que nous puissions…souiller de cette manière notre honneur. Et _por dio_, je ne pourrais jamais vous traiter avec une telle indignité, vous qui m'êtes si cher…plus qu'un frère…plus que ma propre vie…

Il renifla, la larme à l'œil, rendu sensible par l'enivrement. Mauterpuis en perdit sa rancœur passagère, le trouvant attendrissant, d'une certaine manière.

- Vous savez bien que peu importe ce que les gens pensent, grosse bête ! J'ai pour vous une affection sans borne, qui, si elle éveille les suspicions des jaloux, n'en demeure pas moins pure et sincère. Il n'y a là aucun péché; notre lien est ainsi fait, fort comme un roc, comme un cap, que dis-je ? comme une pénin…

- Vous êtes fin soûl, ricana l'espagnol en essuyant sa joue humide. Mais moi aussi, je vous aime, _compadre _!

- Don Lope !, s'exclama le rouquin, lui-même sur le point de pleurer d'émotion. Dans mes bras, gros bêta !

Ils s'enlacèrent, affichant, avec un certain sentimentalisme peut-être, leur décision de faire face ensemble aux aléas de la vie. A travers la maladie, la vieillesse, la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare…

- Dites donc, grogna un homme barbu de haute stature, bedonnant sous son tablier, qui les surplombait. Je ne veux pas de ça dans mon établissement ! On est entre gens honnêtes ici, et on aimerait le rester. Alors payez vos consommations et fichez le camp !

Le museau de l'hidalgo au sang chaud se redressa légèrement, il darda sur l'opportun un regard de braise des plus menaçants, laissant échapper un grondement sourd entre ses crocs. L'homme recula, peu rassuré.

- La peste soit des bêtes et des gomorrhéens !, jura-t-il en se détournant, sans se soucier que ces deux-là l'entendent ou non - peut-être même l'espérait-il.

Mal lui en prit.

Dans un hurlement sauvage, le loup, féroce, se jeta sur lui, toute griffes dehors, l'épée à la patte.

- Je vais te faire payer cette injure, pourceau !, dit Don Lope en faisant rouler le tavernier à terre. Tu vas rendre gorge !

Maupertuis se resservit un peu de vin; il sirota tranquillement son verre, jusqu'à ce que des hommes de la garde, alertés par les cris, pénètrent dans le bouge, armés et prêts à en découdre.

Alors, le rouquin soupira et se leva en chancelant; sa patte pourtant ne trembla pas lorsqu'il tendit le fleuret devant lui.

- Messieurs, je serais votre adversaire.

Les clients avaient fuis depuis longtemps le bar, qui était devenu un véritable champ de bataille. Des soldats gisaient sur le sol en gémissant…

- Hoaaaargh, mon œil, je suis éborgné !

- Ouch, mon ventre, je suis éventré !

- Hmf, mon cœur, je suis écoeuré !

Le prévôt à la tête de la maréchaussée avança, brandissant une épée de taille impressionnante.

- Mordious ! Que voilà un beau morceau ! Dites-moi mon brave, vous comptez me hacher menu comme chair à pâté ?, se gaussa Maupertuis.

- Eh bien plus encore si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, pendard !, grogna le pittoresque personnage qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que son adversaire.

Le renard le dévisagea avec un dégoût visible.

- Vous êtes un sot, et vulgaire avec cela. Vous me déplaisez.

- Ferme-la, sale bête !, gronda le chef de la soldatesque en fracassant une table après qu'Armand ait esquivé l'un de ses coups.

- Brute épaisse ! Voici les vers que vous m'inspirez :

_Aussi chauve qu'un poix chiche et laid tout autant_

_Votre jeunesse disparue il y a beau temps_

_Sur ce visage disgracieux, on ne lit que bêtise_

_Quand à la vilenie de vos traits, on ajoute la traîtrise_

_Sur votre nez…est-ce un furoncle ? Une verrue ?_

_Comment osez-vous encore vous promenez dans la rue ?_

_Dans votre œil…nulle intelligence_

_Si ce n'est celle du vautour guettant la potence_

Le français fit une courte pause pour respirer et donner de l'estoc.

- _Pardonnez-moi d__'__être méchant, c__'__est la vinasse qui jacasse_

_Comme un mauvais diable, elle me murmure pour vous quelques crasses…_

- Encore occupé à débiter des sonnets assommants ?, lança Don Lope, concentré à faire reculer trois solides gaillards à lui seul.

- Et vous, à débiter en tranches ?, répliqua le roux en s'esclaffant.

Il atteignit son opposant et le sang jaillit.

- Aïe, ma jambe, je suis enjambé !, geint l'homme en s'écroulant au sol, tandis que Maupertuis, sautant par-dessus son corps massif d'un bond, se joignait à son camarade d'aventures pour vaincre ses ennemis.

Côte à côte, comme toujours, prêts à se battre sans relâche.

Ensemble.


End file.
